Latvia x Reader- Preciously Small
by Pasta Sauce
Summary: You, the country of Vielmire, had just moved into the Russian household, where you meet your platonic love, Raivis! What will you do when you meet him? (Crappy summary)
**_A/N:_**

 _Reader's height is 4'7" (140 cm). This is the same height as Latvia._

 _You're basically a female Latvia. Basically. Not really._

 _Affectionately, he calls you 'Big Sister'. In return, you call him 'Lil Bro', or Raivis-kun._

 _Reader's Ethnicity: 50% Latvian, 30% Russian, 10% Japanese, and 10% 2 Other._

 _In order to be older than him, Reader's birthmonth must be from January to July._

* * *

"B-BIG S-SIS! H-HELP! HE-HE'S S-STRETCHING ME!" A small voice screamed (note, tried). You sighed, and whipped around coughing sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Russia-san, but if ya don't stop stretching Rai-kun you're gonna be finding your ass to the moon. Da?" You nonchalantly say to the large Russian somewhere out of sight. You hear a big sigh from Ivan, knowing he gave up, and-

 _THUMP._

Raivis ran to you, hugging in the process. "T-Thanks B-Big S-Sis.. I thought he w-was going to stretch me t-too f-far." He mumbles and stutters, as you pet his soft, curly blonde hair. You hum and softly reply, "No problemo, lil' bro. It's just what I do best." Yes, your job was to protect Raivis, or so it seemed.

You had arrived not long ago to the Russian household, hoping to make friends since you were internationally lonely as the nation of Vielmire, not far from the Baltic States. You were small, only four inches taller than Peter, or Sealand, and it somehow annoyed you to no end. Because of your size, most countries thought you were weak, like Latvia, and decided to make you their territory. _Wrong,_ you mused to yourself. _How terribly wrong they were._ You, being skilled at fighting- and not killing- beat all of their asses and sent them running back home. Another advantage? The cold. It wasn't much, but your magic could make the troops freeze- not to death of course. You hated death.

Once welcomed by Ivan and his sisters (AND Natalia), you decided to move in. There, you found your love- platonically- Raivis. You were both small and nearly identical, making others believe that you- were in fact- his sister. This wasn't true; he was a complete stranger to you, a polar opposite. While you were extroverted and proud, he was introverted and a crybaby- the types you hated with a passion. However, it was hard to hate your identical somewhat-twin step-brother, he was cute after all. So you pushed down your hated passion, and friended him.

Weeks have past, and you silently noted that Ivan stayed far away from Raivis- even Eduard and Toris- whenever you were around. You were glad that he made the right move. If he didn't, he would have suffered more bruises than he could count from his younger sister. _Fair game._ You also muse to yourself. Nowadays, the Baltics heavily relied on you for protection from Ivan, especially Raivis. You didn't mind it, though, because it wasn't _too_ bad. Emphasis on  too bad, as in, a headache (especially from Feliks, who you dubbed 'Polski the Pink').

"B-Big Sis.." Raivis squeaked, snapping you out of your day-dreaming. "D-Do you want me t-to stop calling you 'B-Big Sis' and start calling you (y-y/n)?" You shook your head. "Nah lil' bro, I'm fine with you calling me 'Big Sis."

"B-But we a-aren't even r-related, (y-y/n).."

"I'm 50% Latvian and 30% Russian, Raivis. Just to let you know, I'm _half_ of your ethnicity."

"O-Oh. . ."

You feel bad for being too 'FYI' to him. "I'm sorry." you bluntly state to him, rubbing his hair. "I-It's ok, sis." He mutters back, enjoying being 'petted' at the moment. You sigh dreamily. Oh, how you wish you could marry him... _But of course,_ you say to yourself, _I'm taking a big risk. It's not that Ivan scares me, it's just that.. deep, deep, feely-feels stuff._ You sigh, then frown, shaking your head. _If only the others knew... if only he knew.. Ha.. ha.. ha..._

Meanwhile, Eduard, Toris and Feliks (who invited himself over and made Toris say, "You just can't invite yourself over!", to which Feliks replied, "Trust me Tori, like, I'm like, as wicked as wicked hipster pink!", making Toris facepalm in the process) peered out of the corner, hearing the whole conversation since the beginning. "Man, like, (y/n) must really, like, _love_ Raivis to can extent!" the Polish man said. "Too bad for Raivis like, he also loves her enough to like, marry her!"

"I'll have to agree with Feliks on this one," replied Toris, "I've seen Raivis. He's head over heels for her! However, he just want it to be some sort of.. 'platonic love'. What's 'platonic love anyways?"

"Platonic means to be intimate and affectionate, just not sexually. It's almost like friendship, but _really_ close friendship." Eduard stated. "I guess Raivis, whenever he's around (y/n), has no sexual desire for her. Which is fine, since he sees her as a big-sister type."

"But really, wouldn't that be incest if Raivis was to marry her?"

"50% incest, really."

"How?"

"She has 50% Latvian and 40% Russian blood running through her veins, Toris."

"Oh." Eduard rolled his eyes at Toris.

"Enough chit-chat guys, like, seriously. I hate to break it to you, but we like, have a marriage that's going to not even happen if we like, don't reunite or bond them together!" Feliks broke in. "Like, focus. We already know that they like, really love each other. So instead of bickering if it's like, incest or not, why don't we _try_ to bring them together for a little date and like, BOOM! Marriage ensured."

"Hey Feliks," Toris asked, "Why do you so heavily imply that you _want_ (y/n) and Raivis to be together? I thought you didn't know them."

"Of course I like, know they were a thing! Besides, it's like, my OTP, Tori!~"

"Don't call me that. Also what's OTP?"

"One True Pairing, Toris. Seriously, are you _that_ naive to the internet?"

"No Esti, I'm **not** naive to the internet. I've just never seen stuff like _this_."

"Toris, you and _Feliks_ are a damn _**thing**_ on the internet, and I've seen your search history. Don't go _'I've never seen stuff like_ this _'_ on me."

Toris rubbed the back of his head while Eduard just silently looked at Feliks, who looked back at him with the expression, _Oh gee, I like, wonder what he looks up about us,_ and Eduard glares back _Oh, everything, Feliks._

Meanwhile Toris was having a silent mental breakdown about searching up LietPol on the internet and Eduard and Feliks communicating through glares and expressions, you and Latvia where basking in silence, and Ivan was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, you stifle out a small snort (not pig-like, but laugh-like), causing the Latvian to worriedly look up at you. "You ok, Big Sister?" he asks cautiously. "Yeah," you sigh, "I'm just thinking about... _stuff_. But the stuff I'm thinking about doesn't matter to you, Lil' Bro." You turn your head slowly away from his gaze, looking out the window, where a harsh blizzard was taking place. Raivis, however, didn't buy it.

"Big Sister, you know you could always tell me what's happening in your head. You know, I wouldn't mind if you told me anything!" He spreads a smile on his face and looks up at you, only for his smile to fade when you turned your head and looked down at him. "Promise me you won't cry, ok?" you murmur. "Please?" Raivis gulps down his fear and nods. "Okay," you begin, your voice hoarse.

"I'm... I'm...-"

"You're what, Big Sis?"

"I'm dying." You manage to croak out of your dry throat, due to you being scared. "I'm dying, Raivis. I really am." This causes the three spying on you to gasp.

Raivis blinks, before laughing nervously. "Ha.. ha. Y-You're f-funny, s-sis." He manages to say, but undoubtedly, he knows you're not lying. "Y-You're k-kidding, r-right..? Y-You g-got to be k-kidding me..."

"I'm not," You croak again. "I'm _dying_ , Latvia. I'm _scared_ , Latvia, I'm so scared..." Tears well out of your eyes as you try to push them back.

Raivis shivered, tears also welling out of his eyes. You never called him by his country name, _never_. If you did, you were serious. And guess what? You were.

"I'm s-so scared, Latvia. I-I'm not going to m-make it out a-alive. No one recognizes me, and fails to actually think I'm there. Unlike Gilbert.. I.. No one is m-my friend, or they d-don't care. I'm weak, Latvia. I r-really am." Tears fall out of your eyes as you constantly tried to wipe them away.

"T-Then why don't you want to become L-Latvian Territory? I-It'll suit you w-well."

"I just don't want to be a burden to you, Raivis." You manage to say. "Of course, I loved taking care of you, treating you like my little brother I use to have. But then, someone took him away and he forgot who he really was... Except he was a French-Canadian living in Canada. My heart.. s-shattered on impact." You shiver violently before continuing.

"Then.. I turned away from this world, my lands a snowy desert where everyone- including my citizens- died frozen solid. I became like the snow.. Cold, unfeeling, mean, but soft and somewhat caring at the same time. I stopped trying to be myself, until I found a 'job', in which to take care of this household. I only wanted to make some money and leave, but then... I met you, Raivis." You pause, shaking again.

"At first, being my cold-hearted self, I ignored you... but not for long. I would always hear that you got bullied by the big brute, Ivan, and I just _had_ to do something, not because it was wrong to hurt someone my size, but because you reminded me of my lost brother from long ago. You know- a crybaby, an introvert... stuff like that, which made me drawn to you. And then when you called me 'Big Sister' by accident, apologized, then asked, my heart swelled with so much love for you that I.. I.. I..-"

Your dam broke, and you were a crying mess, hugging the Latvian, who tried comforting you. Doing so caused Eduard, Toris, and Feliks to come out and also comfort you, telling you that everything was going to be alright, and such things like that. After some minutes of them trying to comfort you, you wipe away your tears and sniff. It was dead silent after that.

"So, Raivis..." you croak, after ten minutes. "Will you marry me. . ?"

Raivis was silent, and you took that as a no. "Well, at least I tried..." You managed to reply to nothing, blinking away a sob.

"...Wait, (y/n)..." Raivis spoke up slowly. "What kind of question is that?"

You blink confusedly at his statement.

"Of course I will marry you. After all, I've always wanted to."

You crack a small smile that wears into a bigger, happy smile, as you squeeze Raivis in a big hug, the others congratulating you on being engaged. After all, this was a dream nearly destroyed that came true afterwards, and you were happy about it. _I'm not going to die! I'm not going to die!_ Your words pace in your mind.  
 _Oh how I'm not going to die! I'm going to live!_

 **~ Necessary Timeskip to the next day, where a world meeting takes place ~**

Excited for your next meeting, you (not really) drag your soon-to-be husband down the hallways of the meeting house (or wherever the meetings take place), smiling and saying "hello" to any passerby you come across. "(y-y/n)! Don't be so fast! Are you really _that_ excited to tell everyone that we're engaged?!" Raivis exclaimed, his figure hitting the floor after you now **where** actually dragging him down the halls, after complaining to him he was slow. "If we don't make it there first, it won't be much of a surprise, Raivis! Being there first means everything!"

"But-" _Crash!_ You kicked open the doors to the meeting room, which was silent because you two where the first ones there, now echoing the sound of doors. You grabbed your husband and literally _throwing_ him inside. "Owie.. (y-y/n)! That hurt!" You frown. "I'm sorry, hubby. I didn't mean to throw you." He blushed at the word 'hubby' and got up, brushing the dust off himself. You, already sitting down, patted a vacant seat next to where you were sitting. "Only for my precious lil' one." You say as he sits on the chair, kissing his forehead. He smiled, and held your hand in which he placed your ring on, which was your country's flag embedded with gemstones.

One by one, the other nations got here, the third one being Alfred, who wanted to race Kiku and won, followed by Feliciano who followed Kiku in, and then followed by Ludwig, shaking his head. As the meeting room started to fill with nations, you got up and mustered courage to talk to them. Surprisingly, they were nice, especially Francis, who got whacked in the head by Arthur telling him not to flirt with a small nation like you. You mused at how friendly they were, especially when you thought everyone was mean and cruel in the first place.

After enough socializing, Alfred called the meeting to start. "Alright dudes and dudettes, let's get his world meeting started!" He announced loudly, making everyone scramble to their seats. "First, we have Raivis announcing something today, because he kinda came in first before all of us, to my surprise." Alfred then beckoned the Latvian to stand up. "'Kay Raivis, what do you have to say?"

Raivis gulped, obviously embarrassed and scared by the whole situation, but then with a nice polite pat on the back from you, he coughs and says, "I'm... I'm getting married to my wif- I mean, g-girlfriend." Suddenly, nations clapped, obviously happy for the occasion, and not faking it. "That's great, Raivis. But I do have a question," Kiku interrupted politely, "Who is she? I wourd rike to meet her." Raivis quickly flashed a smile. "Oh, I forgot! (y/n), stand up, would you?" At cue, you stood up, scanning the whole room full of nations. Some gasped, others widen their eyes, blinked and flashed a small smile, or blushed heavily. "Her? The personification of Viermire, or (y/n)?" You nodded at the Japanese man, who bowed. "Konnichiwa, (y/n)-chan. It is nice to finarry meet you in person." Other nations nodded their heads, mainly the Allied Powers, the only exception being Ivan, who looked away. You smiled along with your husband. Nodding you reply, "Yep, that's me alright." Suddenly, everyone got up and came to you, bombarding you with questions left and right. Thankfully, you were able to answer them all, and this continued until it was time to leave.

After leaving the meeting house, you and your husband ran all the way home, smiling and laughing. It was official, you and Raivis were now officially husband and wife.

 **~ Necessary Timeskip to your guy's wedding day! ~**

The church bells rung, signaling the start of the wedding. It was finally here, the day you would marry your platonic love, Raivis Galante. You were extremely excited, for quite a few reasons. Now, you would be having a last name for the first time in years! On top of that, you made lots of new friends (mostly girls)! There was Lien (Vietnam), Lily (Liechtenstein), and Mei (Taiwan), and a lot more (which you found out, rhymes. Funny connecting names insure.) For the occasion, you wore a simple Latvian-colored dress, some nice red slip-on shoes, and wore a red Lily, carefully placed on your head (courtesy of Feliks, of course. He loves doing these types of things). Now, you looked in the mirror, trying to calm yourself as you hurriedly ran around the room.

"(y/n), please calm down!" Lien spoke, or like, yelled at you. "We know you're nervous, just.. just calm down! You're making a mess." You stopped, taking a look around the room. Of course, like Lien said, it was a mess. You laughed nervously and rubbed the back of your head. "Heh, sorry Lien. I'm just-"

"Excited?"

"Worried?"

"Happy now that the ship is sailing?" You glared at Mei, who stood there, smirking and giggling. Sighing, you (playfully) hit Mei, who dramatically fell over.

"Um.. Excuse us radies but.." You turned your head at the sight of Kiku. "K-Konnichiwa, Kiku. You came at the right moment!" You exclaim, still looking at the (still) dramatically posed Mei "Your bridegroom is waiting for you. Are you armost done?" You nod at the Japanese man and reply, "I am! Just let me get ready.. Should take me 'bout.. 3 minutes."

"Arright, (y/n)-san," Kiku said, "But he's waiting for you." With that, he shut the door.

You did take three minutes to get prepared and looking nifty. After the girl's were done, you sighed. "Wish me luck, 'kay you guys?" You say, thanking them, and hurriedly shut the door, now pacing down the church hall's.

When you finally got to the entrance of the church, you slowly open it's gigantic doors, revealing who came and not. Turns out, everyone came, and you were a stuttering mess of "thank you" and "t-thanks!" Surprisingly again, Berwald was the priest! You'd never thought he could be, but then Tino explained it, and it all now made perfect sense. You strutted down the aisle as gracefully as you could. Berwald muttered a few words and handed you the wedding ring, which was the Latvian flag. Nodding in response, you held the ring and patiently stood there, waiting for Raivis.

Few moment later, Raivis came, bursting through the door. Once seeing you, however, he quickly adjusted his tie, fixed his hair, and coughed, signaling he was ready. Berwald nodded, and the piano started playing, signaling everyone to quiet down. When everyone was quiet, Raivis slowly walked down the aisle, and the wedding music started to play, followed by the ring-bearer (who was Peter), and others. Once Raivis finally got there, you flash him a small smile and nodded so Berwald could start.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon," Berwald said in this booming voice, "To share with (y/n) and Raivis, as they exchange vows of their everlasting love."

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" At cue, both Baltic nations said, "We do. No one rejects."

Berwald nodded. "As (y/n) and Raivis take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love."

The Baltics were smiling through their tears of happiness.

"May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Raivis and (y/n) both look forward to each new season of their marriage- just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories."

"An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. (y/n) and Raivis, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. "

"The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

"At this time, I'll ask you, Raivis, and you, (y/n), to face each other & take each other's hands.  
Raivis, will you take (y/n) to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I.. I do." Raivis says, smiling. "I do."

"(y/n), will you take Raivis to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." You say a bit more boldly than Raivis. "I do indeed."

"Very well than," Berwald ends, "You may now kiss the bride."

Raivis shuffles over, obviously looking embarrassed, before kissing you, softly. You admitted it, it felt good.

The rows upon rows of countries stood up and applauded, most cheering, especially the Baltics, Feliks, and Mei. You smiled at your now husband, and he smiled back. "I'm so glad." You mutter to him, and he simply nods. "Let's party now, right my wife (y/n)?" You nod as well.

"Let the party begin."

 **~ Necessary Timeskip as well as a summarization ~**

After the long hours of celebration, you and your husband traveled to Japan, where you found a cozy home in an apartment, because both of you didn't like big houses. Now settled in with your husband, you never thought about your past; it didn't bother you anymore, you were happy where you lived.

After a year of living there, you were sitting on the couch, lazily flipping through the channels, when Raivis came over, sitting beside you. Smiling, he said, "Hello (y/n), my wife. How are you?"

"I'm good, honey. What about you?"

"I'm also good as well." You snorted.

"You better be, Raivis!"

After a moment, he sighed, still smiling.

"I'm glad I got married to you, (y/n)."

"And I'm glad I got married to you too, Raivis."

 _~End_

* * *

 _Holy baloney! A total of 3,903 words! My new record!_

 _Oh my gosh, this took at least 4 days to complete. 4 days!_

 _Anyways, please leave a review for this. I really worked hard on it!_

 _If you guys want, there could be extra chapters in this~_

 _But for now, Caoi~_

 _And don't forget to check my PokeHeroes, Raivis_Galante!_

 _\- Pasta Sause_


End file.
